F.A.N.G vs Tyrian
F.A.N.G vs Tyrian is Peep4Life's one hundred and third DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 13! Street Fighter vs RWBY! When you combine poison and the desire to please you come out with something like one of these two. It's a battle sure to get toxic... '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight "Tyrian." Salem coldly said, addressing the scorpion Faunus. Tyrian chuckled briefly before replying. "Yes?" Salem frowned. "I want you to take down this new 'F.A.N.G' adversary; Shadaloo wouldn't join us, so I want you to teach them a lesson." Tyrian smirked. "Understood." He went to find F.A.N.G and after a search, found him after he had ventured through a city. Tyrian ran behind him and leaped, but F.A.N.G moved away from his landing. "And just who are you?" he asked, frowning at Tyrian. "Why friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid I have been sent here to... well, kill you! My Queen most definitely doesn't approve of being snubbed by inferior factions." F.A.N.G glared. "Inferior? My lord and Shadaloo are inferior to no one." Tyrian burst out into laughter. "You haven't the slightest clue, do you?" "No. It is you who hasn't the slightest clue. In Lord Bison's name, I will kill you." Here we go! Immediately, Tyrian established that has speed was going to be an issue for F.A.N.G. He weaved under a punch and connected with several kicks before opening fire with his wrist guns. F.A.N.G retreated from the gunfire, meaning Tyrian gained confidence and chased him into the corner. F.A.N.G was fighting smart though, and caught Tyrian with two poison balls. Tyrian backtracked a little bit, and reopened fire with his wrist guns. F.A.N.G made his way towards Tyrian, grabbing him by the throat, but Tyrian countered when his tail emerged from his coat to smack F.A.N.G in the jaw. Tyrian attempted several slashes and kicks but F.A.N.G blocked with his arms. He then swept at Tyrian's legs but the Faunus leaped over him and clung to a nearby pipe with his tail. He opened fire again, pounding F.A.N.G with shots. F.A.N.G ran to a side, and when Tyrian followed, he caught him with Poison Lunge Punch. Tyrian backed off, grumbling as he clutched at his jaw. He span in a circle, trying to catch F.A.N.G with his blades but Tyrian didn't see F.A.N.G already preparing a counter. He caught Tyrian by the leg and threw him in the air. He jumped after the scorpion and kicked him down to the ground before elbowing him in the forehead. Snarling, Tyrian slashed at F.A.N.G, catching him in the chest. The scorpion then hooked his tail around F.A.N.G's ankle and dragged him along the floor as he ran. F.A.N.G grabbed at things desperately but couldn't properly grip anything that would keep him safe. Tyrian finished the run by slamming F.A.N.G into the floor and stomping on his chest. F.A.N.G stood back up and caught Tyrian with a hard punch as he jumped at him. He then kicked the scorpion in the chest, but Tyrian barely moved. He responded by pelting F.A.N.G with gunfire. He then made a slash for F.A.N.G with his tail, grazing his shoulder as his eyes glowed purple. Both combatants had consumed poison at this point and realised they would need to be careful. They threw projectiles at one another- F.A.N.G with Poison Fireballs and Tyrian with the gunfire. Tyrian clattered away from the poison but ironically ran into F.A.N.G's second Poison Fireball sequence. Tyrian was caught in the poison and the toxic began picking away at his aura. Tyrian spluttered as life was drained from him. F.A.N.G laughed darkly as he advanced on Tyrian. "I believe you were saying something about inferior?" That did it. Tyrian swept with a kick, which was leaped over. But Tyrian caught him with his tail and slammed him into the floor. Tyrian let out an incensed cry as he began slashing and stabbing at F.A.N.G, who could only dodge at this point. But he couldn't forever. And Tyrian delivered a swift kick to the ribs, bringing F.A.N.G down to the ground. Tyrian then stabbed him in the shoulder, but F.A.N.G was able to engulf Tyrian in a cloud of fire. Tyrian screeched and choked as the poison settled in. It chipped his aura away, until his body began crackling with its depletion. F.A.N.G threw forward a hard punch, and then followed with a sharp kick on the bridge of the nose. Tyrian snarled in pain, backing away. F.A.N.G then caught him a low and hard kick. As he tried to follow through with a slide, Tyrian leaped up and hooked his tail inside F.A.N.G's mouth. He released poison uncontrolled into his throat. With his tail still hooked inside, he yanked away, removing F.A.N.G's head in an abrupt fashion. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Tyrian! Category:Peep4Life Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist